Rough Lives, Young Hearts, Sweet Love
by Seigus
Summary: Two orphans who grew up together decided to celebrate Valentine's Day. TsubaHono


**A/N:** Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

" _Stop right there, you thief!"_

 _Little Honoka ran and ran through the bustling streets teeming with people hawking their wares in wooden carts. In her skinny arms, she cradled a long stick of fresh baguette to her chest as if her life depended on it. When its aroma drifted up her nostrils, she couldn't resist taking a deep whiff. It was also during that moment of self-indulgence when her bumbling frame knocked over a basket of apples, sending the fruits tumbling all over the stone pavement._

" _I'm sorry!" she called over her shoulder and squeaked when the miffed fruit seller joined her first pursuer._

" _It's you again! If I get my hands on you brat, I'm gonna sell you to the circus!"_

" _No! I don't wanna!"_

" _I'm not asking you!"_

" _I still don't wanna!"_

 _The seven-year-old continued her sprint, all the while bumping into passers-by who recoiled upon being struck by such a filthy thing. That's right. Honoka was dressed in what people would call rags, and sported dirt streaks on her face, body and clothes. Her bare feet pattered noisily. She really didn't want to get caught. The circus was a scary place for kids. The hulking trainers would whip them till their skin broke if they made mistakes. Honoka shook her head. No. She couldn't end up like them. Then she shouldn't have stolen, right? But she was just a young 'un surviving on the streets by herself. No one taught her the 'proper' way to live. She only knew she was hungry and that meant getting food, though it always made people mad when she took theirs._

 _Tears sprang to her eyes when the fearsome adults gained on her. She just wanted some bread! Why couldn't they let her go? Her legs started to wobble. Having gone several days without food took a great toll on her frail body. Should she return the loaf so that they would stop chasing? But she was hungry! As she contemplated, a trash-filled alley came into view once she turned the corner. Her blue eyes widened with hope. Tucking the bread under her brown singlet, she ducked behind a few upturned crates, biting her tongue when she landed too hard on her bum. She squeezed her eyes shut. Perhaps if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her too._

" _Where's that brat? I swear I saw her run this way!"_

" _She's probably hiding somewhere!"_

 _They sounded so near! Inching further into the shadows, she hit something, or rather, someone. Wary green eyes pierced into hers when she spun around. It was a boy and he looked to be around her age. But he didn't seem friendly. The suspicion in his glare unnerved her._

" _She could be in there!"_

 _Honoka whimpered. They were coming this way! She put her finger to her lips and shook her head vigorously, praying that the other child wouldn't give her away. The footsteps were getting closer. She could hear them shifting the outer crates. She huddled into a ball, trembling. Maybe this was it. She was going to the circus for sure this time. Maybe she would be mauled by the lions during training. Or maybe fall from the trapeze and end her short, pathetic life._

 _The boy stood up._

 _Honoka's heart leapt. He was going to tell them!_

" _You're noisy," the boy stated blandly, making eye contact with the adults. Raising his arms above his head, he yawned loudly before scratching his head. Scritch. Scritch._

" _Ugh. It's another brat."_

" _D-Don't get too close. He might have fleas. Look at how he's scratching himself."_

 _The boy stepped forward; the adults stepped back._

" _Do you have food?" He stretched his arm out. Scritch._

" _Don't come near us!"_

 _Honoka watched in fascination as he took another bold step, freaking out the two portly men._

" _Damn it! Let's search somewhere else!" the fruit hawker huffed and they scurried away before the disheveled child could pass them his filth._

 _The boy walked back to Honoka's hiding spot, still guarded. But Honoka had forgotten how scary he was earlier. How he handled the two adults had left her starstruck as she gawked dumbly at him. His short, tawny hair was sticking up in the spot where he had scratched with such vigor while his slender body was clothed in a beige short-sleeved top that was just as tattered as hers._

" _T-Thank you…" she mumbled. Then remembering something, she slipped the baguette out from her singlet and tore it into half. "Here!" She shoved the fragrant bread towards her savior._

" _Why are you giving it to me?"_

" _You saved me. You're a good person!" Honoka beamed when the boy accepted her gift and plopped down beside her. Honoka began chomping savagely on her own portion. The boy frowned._

" _Slow down. You'll choke."_

 _And she did. Her coughs reverberated in the narrow space. A small hand thumped her back, its owner wearing a face of concern. Honoka giggled sheepishly after the choking episode and saw the boy smile for the first time._

" _I'm Honoka. What's your name?"_

" _Tsubasa."_

" _Let's be friends, Tsubasa-chan!"_

* * *

Honoka awoke with a smile on her face. It was that dream again. The teenage girl rubbed her bleary eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Curled up beside her was Tsubasa. Long dark lashes, high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a smooth forehead that Tsubasa was so proud of. Honoka stifled a laugh. Her friend was as gorgeous as the socialites in town but without their repulsive snobbishness. How did she mistake her for a boy when they first met? Honoka blamed her hunger and Tsubasa's cropped, messy hair then. The brunette's hair was still short now but it had grown out to hang above her shoulders, giving her a more feminine appeal.

"You're up early." Tsubasa's sleepy voice snapped Honoka out of her thoughts. "That's rare."

"I had a dream about the time we met."

"Again?" Tsubasa quirked a brow, amused.

"It's a precious memory!" defended the ginger-haired girl. "We've been together ever since."

"That's true." Tsubasa sat up on the pile of hay and rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks. "You have drool on your chin again." She reached towards Honoka and wiped off the wet trail with her knuckle. "Some things just never change," she mused with a fond smile while her companion stuck out her tongue. She rolled her khaki sleeves up to her elbows with practiced ease. "Let's go herd the cattle. After that, wanna check out the town?"

Images of mouth-watering bread and pastries fresh out from the town's popular bakery flooded Honoka's mind. Bolting up, energy coursed through her entire system. "Let's finish our job fast! I'm hungry!"

"When are you not?" Tsubasa poked the younger girl's belly, grinning good-naturedly.

The duo emerged from the creaky shed they called home and washed up with the water from the nearby well. Two years ago, they had arrived at the farm, shivering in the biting winds of winter, and begged the owner to give them a place to sleep in exchange for manual labor. The tiny shed built from flimsy wood was not much but it kept them out of nature's harsh elements. For that, they were thankful and did their morning sheep herding job religiously.

"Tsubasa-chan, look! She's so cute and warm!" Honoka nuzzled the thick cream fur of the sheep she was hugging.

"She looks angry," deadpanned Tsubasa, already sensing what was about to come next.

"Nah, her face is just like that. She loves me- Ack!"

As Tsubasa had predicted, Honoka faceplanted on the grass when the irritated sheep made a sudden turn and rammed her down with its head before running off. The first few times it happened Tsubasa had nearly split her sides from howling too hard but two years on, she had become immune to the occurrence. "Seriously you just don't learn." She yanked the seventeen-year-old up and dusted her off.

A few minutes later, Tsubasa was alerted by a wail from Honoka.

"Tsubasa-chan! I stepped on dung! Help me!"

"Eew! Don't come any closer!"

"Tsubasa-chaaaan!"

And Tsubasa ran away, laughing gleefully at her mate's misfortune.

* * *

"Wow!" Honoka was practically salivating as she pressed her face against the well-polished window of the fancy bakery, eyes twinkling. Beside her, Tsubasa swallowed soundly. Although she had more self-restraint than Honoka, she was starving too and the rich buttery aroma wafting in the air didn't help. Her stomach rumbled when a pastry chef maneuvered through the store with a tray of golden tarts topped with berries in glossy shades of reds and purples.

"Tsubasa-chan, why do they look like hearts?"

Tsubasa squinted her eyes - she really should stop reading all those old books in the dark. Sure enough, the tarts were heart-shaped. She stepped back and looked at the shop window again, noticing the bright pink words painted on it in elegant cursive.

" **Valentine's Tarts for Sale!"**

"It's Valentine's Day," she explained. Between the two of them, she was the one who could read - moderately well for someone who picked up the skill by sneaking into community schools and peeping at the classes, and reading books that she had scavenged from the trash.

"Valentine's Day…" Honoka pondered for a few seconds. "I remember! It's the day that lovers celebrate! I overheard the others talking about it."

"I wonder who…" Images of a certain purple-haired fortune teller wannabe appeared in Tsubasa's mind. She remembered almost ripping the girl's tarot cards when Honoka drew a Death - which she later found out didn't mean physical death. Nevertheless, that was the last time the girl dared to read Honoka's fortune in front of Tsubasa. Those cards were her life.

Tsubasa dug into her trousers pocket and produced a few measly copper coins. Not even enough to buy the cheapest bread here. She stuffed them back and peeked at Honoka who had her face squashed against the window again. She clenched and unclenched her fist.

"Honoka, let's celebrate Valentine's Day tonight."

"Eh?!" Honoka gaped at her. "But how? We don't have money."

That was a good question. Tapping her chin, Tsubasa came up with an idea - not her brightest but it would have to do. "Just meet me under the clock tower at sunset and look pretty," she scratched her cheek and added, "though you already are."

Soft pink bloomed across Honoka's lightly freckled cheeks. It was embarrassing yet she couldn't hide her smile. Tsubasa always had a way with words. "Okay!"

"Let's go get breakfast then." Tsubasa grabbed the younger girl's hand and tugged her along the cobblestone road, weaving through the busy morning market crowd. By breakfast, she was referring to the thin gruel sold in the poorer parts of town. If they were lucky, it sometimes came with a whole boiled onion. Nothing to shout about but it kept them from starving.

* * *

Sweat beaded her forehead under the midday sun and threatened to drip down her temples. Tsubasa cocked her head to her left, dabbing her perspiration on her sleeve. She stole a peek at the gentleman standing leisurely before her, one foot on her wooden shoe shine box while he flipped through the newspaper in his hands. How fortunate of him to be in the shade while she was under the direct path of the sun ray. Even nature felt the need to dictate their difference in social status, huh. Her legs were starting to fall asleep from kneeling too long on the sidewalk.

"You got a date for today, kid?"

Tsubasa's grease-stained hands that were buffing the man's black leather shoe paused. She wasn't expecting to be spoken to. "Huh?"

There was a throaty chuckle. The newspaper rustled as the man folded it and tucked it under his arm.

"I've reserved a table at Le Aphrodite for my missus and me tonight," the man said, twisting one end of his finely groomed handlebar mustache. Tsubasa fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was plain as day that he was looking for a chance to show off. "Oh wait, have you even heard of Le Aphrodite?"

"Yes, I have," she replied in a clipped voice, not liking his condescending tone. She might be poor but she had her dignity. "It's a fine dining restaurant in the most expensive part of town. Aphrodite is also the name of the Greek goddess of love and beauty."

That shut him up. Yet another snooty jerk who thought he had the right to look down on poor folks. Before long, she made a few finishing swipes with her blackened cloth and stretched out her arm, palm facing up and fingers beckoning. The man dropped a few coins in her hand and left as fast as his legs could carry him.

She fished out her earnings and counted. Another twelve more to go.

* * *

Honoka hummed merrily as she unloaded the flowers from the cart. It was probably her fifth trip for the day but it didn't matter. If there was one thing she was proud of, it would be her strength. And the owner of the flower shop was a nice lady who provided lunch and payment for her manual services.

"It's all roses today!" she exclaimed as she carried the last batch into the back of the store where several assistants were busy arranging the stalks into elaborate bouquets. Another two girls around her age held small blades in their hands, shaving tiny thorns from the healthy green stems. Honoka inspected her palms. Little red spots dotted her rough skin.

"The rose symbolizes love, my dear. Many men buy roses for the woman they love on this day," said the owner who had her long raven hair pinned up in a bun, smiling at Honoka's energy. The chirpy girl had always been a great extra help during the busiest periods of the year.

"Can girls give roses too?"

The woman blinked, absorbing the meaning behind the question. "Do you have someone you like, Honoka-chan?" From the blush that stained the teenager's face, she had her answer. "Well, it's usually the guys doing the giving but no one ever said girls couldn't do it."

That seemed to be the response Honoka was hoping for because her eyes lit up. "Then can I buy a stalk from you? It's my first time celebrating Valentine's Day so…"

The owner laughed, her ruby eyes disappearing into mirthful crescents. "I don't see why not. I'm sure we can spare one. And because you've been such a great help, I'll even throw in a free gift." Picking a white daisy from her collection, she pinned it behind Honoka's left ear and brought the girl towards the wall mirror.

"Wow…" Honoka was at a loss for words. She touched a petal, feeling its delicate softness under her fingertips.

"You look adorable, Honoka-chan. I'm sure your date will be pleased."

"Tsubasa-chan did tell me to turn up looking pretty…"

"Ah, Tsubasa-chan. I should've known. You two have always been together." The owner's smile broadened as she gave Honoka's shoulder a motherly pat. "She's a reliable girl."

"Eheheh…" Honoka rubbed the back of her neck shyly, suddenly wondering what Tsubasa was doing.

* * *

Tsubasa sneezed. She rubbed her nose. _Honoka must be thinking of me._

Wisps of pomegranate pink tinted the amber canvas in the sky. Soon, its fleeting beauty would give way to the cool darkness of night. Tsubasa hoped the clouds would take a break and let the millions of bright specks dance freely. She gathered her shoe shining tools and was about to wrap them up in the large brown cloth she used as a sack when she spied the thick book lying by her feet. Quickly picking it up, she dusted its hard cover before running her fingers over the embossed words. Her last customer of the day, a bespectacled elderly man, had given it to her after she showed interest in the book. She hugged it and inhaled the sweet scent of its yellowish pages before wrapping it up with her tools. Glancing up at the darkening sky, she swore and slung the bag over her narrow shoulder, grimacing when the shoe shine box thumped her back. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A strong draft swept through the streets, making Honoka stop mid-skip and cower behind a street lamp. She clutched the rose tightly. When the wind blew over, she continued on her way. She could see the triangular roof of the clock tower in the distance. Her youthful heart pounded in anticipation of her first Valentine's date. Even though they had spent all the previous Valentine's Days together, they had never celebrated it. It was like any typical day for them.

"Hey you!"

Honoka wondered what Tsubasa had planned.

"Hey! Girl with the red rose!"

Honoka frowned. Was someone calling her? She spun around and squeaked when a young lad skidded to a stop before her. He bent over, hands on his knees and panting hard. Had he been chasing her for a long time?

"Man, I thought you were deaf or something!"

"C-Can I help you?" She hoped this would not take long.

"That rose… Can I have it?"

That made Honoka shrink defensively. No way! She had spent almost her entire day's pay on it!

Her reaction sparked off something in the boy and he dropped to his knees, palms slapping together in a praying fashion. "Please! I beg you! The cheaper shops are all sold out!"

"But I got it for someone." Honoka tightened her grip on the flower.

"Please! I need it to confess to the girl I like!" The boy was close to tears.

Honoka was torn. On one hand, she wanted to surprise Tsubasa and make their first Valentine's Day special. On the other, the boy looked so pitiful. She didn't need it as much he did. If she helped him, perhaps he would have a chance to be with the girl of his dreams.

The boy rummaged his pocket and took out some coins. "I'll pay you! It isn't much but this is all the money I have. Please, miss!"

Honoka looked at the rose, then the boy, then back at the rose a deep breath, she steeled her resolve to say her next word. "Alright."

"R-Really?!" Relief flooded the lad's russet eyes. "Thank you so much! Here, take my money!"

Honoka pushed his offering hand back, shaking her head. "Please keep it. You can use it to buy food. But I want to exchange the rose for your hat."

"This?" The boy pointed incredulously at his ratty cedar newsboy cap. "But it's so old and there's a hole at the side."

"It's fine." Honoka smiled.

"Whatever you say." He took off his cap and exchanged it for the rose, not believing his luck. "Thanks again. You're a lifesaver!" With a toothy grin, he took off in the direction he came from.

"Best of luck!" Honoka called after him. Looking down at the shabby headgear, she sighed softly.

* * *

"I'm sorry. You are not allowed in here."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go in?" Rage boiled in Tsubasa's stomach. She was standing, or rather blocked in the doorway of the expensive bakery that sold the heart-shaped fruit tarts.

"You will dirty our premises." The immaculately dressed staff eyed her grimy attire with disgust.

She had half a mind to clock his arrogant face in the nose. Then _he_ would be dirtying the place with his blood. She sucked in a breath to control her emotions. She was running late. The last thing she needed would be to get in a fight and keep Honoka waiting.

"I'm here to buy something," she informed through gritted teeth. When the man cocked an eyebrow, she had to do everything in her willpower not to slug him with her sack.

"You? Buy something from us?"

"Yes, the Valentine's tart. I have money." She tossed him a little pouch containing the exact amount needed for the tart. "If I can't go in, then take it out for me."

The man held the pouch gingerly by the end of its string as though it would explode and rain its filth all over him. After counting the oily coins, he went into the shop to pack the limited edition product. Tsubasa tapped her foot impatiently. Under normal circumstances, she would have stormed off at the very first instant instead of enduring the humiliation.

But it was a small price to pay if she could see Honoka's joy when she tucked into it.

* * *

Honoka sat by the round fountain under the clock tower, fiddling with the daisy in her hair and suddenly feeling self-conscious. Would Tsubasa think she looked funny? She surveyed her surroundings. Loving couples strolled under the orange pools of streetlight, bliss evident on their faces. Women hugging scarlet roses clung onto their lover's arm, head nestled against a broad shoulder. Honoka swung her legs nervously. The sun had set some time ago but Tsubasa had yet to arrive. Was she alright?

"Honoka!"

She perked up at the familiar voice. "Tsubasa-chan!" She waved animatedly. When the brunette reached her, she couldn't help but be taken aback by her disheveled appearance. Wind-blown hair, a smudged cheek and a shirt that was dirtier than usual. Her trousers that were fine in the morning now sported a tear in one of the knees. "What happened to you?" Dabbing some of the fountain's water on Tsubasa's face, she wiped the black mark.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa held the hand on her cheek, lips curving into a genuine smile. She leaned in, studying Honoka's face, causing the other girl to flush from the attention.

"W-What is it?"

Not saying a word, Tsubasa reached up to run her fingers through Honoka's fiery tresses and tucked some loose strands behind her ear. "The flower suits you," she mused. "I heard that white symbolizes purity and I don't think I've met anyone purer than you."

"Really?" Honoka squirmed from their closeness.

Tsubasa answered with a chaste kiss on Honoka's cheek. Without missing a beat, she raised the squarish garnet box, presenting it to Honoka. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Honoka stared at it, trying to figure out why it looked so familiar. Then it clicked. "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"Well, I did." Tsubasa shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "Open it."

And when Honoka opened the box to reveal the intricately designed tart made with ingredients of the highest quality, she could not stop the tears from welling in her eyes. The tart was worth two days of Tsubasa's average earnings from her backbreaking job. Even an uneducated person like herself understood what that entailed. Placing the box down carefully on the fountain's stone rim, she threw her arms around the person who meant the world to her.

"You shouldn't have… you really shouldn't have…" she said in between sniffles, nuzzling the crook of Tsubasa's sweat-slicked neck.

"Hey, I'm not exactly clean right now."

"I don't care." Honoka clung on stubbornly, tightening the hug instead. She could smell the grease, sun and perspiration on Tsubasa. Where others would shy away from, she found love and security. "Thank you, Tsubasa-chan."

"As long as you are happy."

"I'm happy as long as Tsubasa-chan is with me."

"Are you saying my efforts to buy this are wasted?" The brunette faked a pout which made Honoka giggle.

"Of course not. You've made me happier than happy!"

Tsubasa burst into a hearty laughter, all the day's frustrations melting away because of this unbelievable girl before her.

"Hang on." Honoka pulled out the the newsboy cap tucked into the waistband of her knee-length shorts. Holding it with two hands, she hesitated, realizing how inferior her present was in comparison to Tsubasa's. "Tsubasa-chan, actually I-"

"Is it for me?" Tsubasa grabbed it without waiting for an answer and plopped it onto her head. "Hey, it fits well! Maybe a little loose but it's good!"

"Ah, don't!" Face stricken with shame, Honoka tried to snatch it back but Tsubasa easily sidestepped her.

"You gave it to me so I'm not returning it!"

"But it's so-"

"So what?"

"I-It was supposed to be a rose but I exchanged it with a boy who really needed it! I'm sorry!" Honoka blurted in one breath and hid her face behind her hands.

"And you are sorry for…?"

When Honoka peeked through the gaps between her fingers, she found a knowing smirk on Tsubasa's face.

"You could have exchanged the rose for his shirt, pants, shoes or even money but you didn't, right?"

Honoka gripped the hem of her shirt and mumbled, "I thought the cap could block the sun when you are working."

Tsubasa snapped her fingers. "Bingo." She slid up to Honoka and pinched her cheeks. "So tell me again why you are sorry."

It finally sank in. She should've known better. Really. Through the years, they had always appreciated what they did for each other. What made her think it would be any different this time?

"Looks like someone finally got it." Tsubasa let go of her cheeks and flashed that easy smile of hers. "Let's eat, shall we?" Pulling Honoka to sit down with her, she reached for a bright red strawberry and popped it into Honoka's mouth.

"It's so sweet!" Honoka squealed. "Just like Tsubasa-chan!"

Goosebumps shot up Tsubasa's arms. "That's so cheesy."

"You should try it too." Honoka held another strawberry before Tsubasa's mouth but the latter shook her head.

"I want mouth to mouth."

"Pervert!"

"Give it to me."

"No!"

"Do you want me to tickle you?"

"No- ahahahaha! S-Stop! Stop!"

* * *

That night, as they cuddled each other to sleep, Tsubasa whispered, "I'm glad you put the flower behind your left ear."

Honoka stopped playing with Tsubasa's callused fingers. "Why?"

"Because it tells people you are taken."

Heat seared through Honoka's cheeks; Yazawa-obachan must have placed the daisy there knowingly. When Tsubasa sidled closer, she thought the brunette was going to tease her. Instead she felt soft lips press a long, tender kiss on her forehead.

"By me," Tsubasa added, her green eyes radiating warmth that seeped right into Honoka's heart. The night didn't seem so cold anymore.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

* * *

 **A/N:** Two Valentine's oneshots and I couldn't even post one on time. Go me! (Fine, the first one was posted early on purpose.)

I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! If you didn't, I hope this little piece brought a bit of sweetness to your heart.

To be honest, I almost gave up on this fic. The original idea had to be scrapped because the story had grown into _Titanic_ proportions (hint of inspiration in italics) and I was straying from the feeling I wanted to convey, hence what I said in the end notes of "As Memorable as It Gets". So… oops? :P

Thank you for reading as always and I hope you have a good day every day! ^^


End file.
